Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of lantern accessories and more specifically to a lantern support post. Camping lanterns are well known. They are used to shed light in darkened conditions in an area that has no provision for standard electric lamps. Camping lanterns come equipped with a handle the is located near the top of the lantern. It is generally a wire form that is crescent shaped where each end of the wire is bent inward to engage an aperture in the lantern thereby allowing the handle to rotate in a desired position. The handle allows the user to carry the lantern as well as to hang the lantern on the branch of a tree or the like thereby gaining maximum illuminating effect of the lantern. However, in some camping conditions, there are no convenient trees or other hanging means in the local vicinity thereby making it difficult to suspend the lantern in a high enough location to maximize its ability to illuminate.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a support for a camping lantern so that it can be hung independently at a camp site or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support for a camping lantern that can easily adapt to holding a variety of styles of lanterns.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support for a camping lantern that can be assembled from a plurality of poles so that it can be compactly stored and shipped.
A further object of the invention is to provide a support for a camping lantern that is easy to install.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a support for a camping lantern that is easy to clean.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a lantern support post comprising: an upper support post, a lower support post, a friction sleeve, a ground stake tube, said upper support post being rigid and tubular and having a centrally located slit in a parallel disposition to the top of said upper support post, said lower support post being rigid and tubular and having a reduced connection portion at its top that slidably engages with the bottom of said upper support post, said support stake being rigid and capable of being driven into the ground, the top of said support stake capable of slidably inserting into the bottom of said lower support post, and said friction sleeve capable of frictionally sliding onto said upper support post so that it can be adjusted to support the bottom lip of a standard camping lantern.